Distributed computing systems typically include routers, switches, bridges, and other physical network devices that interconnect a large number of servers, network storage devices, and other types of computing devices. The individual servers can host one or more virtual machines or other types of virtualized components. The virtual machines can execute applications to provide cloud services or other suitable computing services to users.